thefifthcityfandomcom-20200213-history
The Fifth City: the Neath's Lore Wiki
__notoc__ ='Welcome to The Fifth City, the Neath's Unofficial Lore Wiki!'= The unofficial, user-created guide to the lore and intertwined worlds of Fallen London, Sunless Sea, Sunless Skies, and The Silver Tree, all created by Failbetter Games. Warning: may contain spoilers, not of what exactly happens to you in the games, but of what you'll learn about the Neath along the way. You can learn about spoiler tags and their purpose here. What is Fallen London? "Fallen London: once capital of the British Empire, now home of the Bazaar. Deep. Dark. Expensive. Marvellous. Here you can find everything from immortality to unnervingly good mushroom wine." Fallen London, Sunless Sea, Sunless Skies, and The Silver Tree all take place in an alternate-history scenario in which five major cities in succession (eventually, there will be seven) fell underground into the vast network of caves known as the Neath. The first two games take place in the 1890s, approximately 30 years after London became the fifth city to fall, and are set in and around the new, convoluted London. Sunless Skies takes place in 1906; Londoners have managed to figure out space travel ten years after Fallen London and Sunless Skies, and has launched itself into a sky where the stars are mysteriously dying out... The Silver Tree takes place in the Mongol Empire in the 1200s, as half its capital is about to become the Fourth City and the other half's refugees are about to start a floating empire in the Neath. You may find out more about the Fallen Cities here. Some Questions You Might Have *What is the Neath? **The Neath is an enormous cavern populated by various settlements, each found in giant underground ocean called the Unterzee. *What is the Echo Bazaar? **The Bazaar is the center of commerce in Fallen London. Almost all legal business is conducted here. It's managed by the The Masters of the Bazaar, each of which has its own specialization. *What is the Correspondence? **A strange collection of sigils and inscriptions that tend to set people on fire. *What is the Dawn Machine? **An artificial Sun that went rogue. *What are Judgements? **Judgements make the world tick. *'Who is Mr Eaten?' **An excellent question, delicious friend! Let me guide you to this well, where you're sure to find all the answers you desire... Pages to Visit Fallen London The Fallen Cities The Echo Bazaar The Unterzee The High Wilderness The Neathbow The Masters of the Bazaar The Iron Republic The Khanate The Elder Continent The Masters Alongside an enormous and much-appreciated amount of effort from Mr Cryptics, thank you to Doomed Albatross for a simply unfathomable amount of research and writing work for the wiki. And a special thanks to NiteBrite for her contributions to several fundamental pages. Official Resources Play Fallen London Fallen London Wiki (gameplay-related) Sunless Sea Wiki Sunless Skies Wiki Failbetter Games Join the Wiki Maintenance Discord! Join the Failbetter Discord! A Note from the Founder I'm not a moderator or admin of any Failbetter game, or an employee of the company. I just happen to enjoy games with tons of lore, like Fallen London, and was a bit disappointed when I found that there wasn't one single place for all the lore for this amazing browser game. So I made it. This is that single place. Feel free to create a page on a character, place, or event in the alternate history of the Fallen (and Falling) Cities. Be aware that some content (for example, Fate-locked or mind-blowing snippets) may need to be given a spoiler warning or redacted; check out this page to get the templates and/or code for both spoilers and citations. Have fun, delicious friends! ''-Kestrel, aka Mr Feathers'' Discord: KestrelGirl#3777 Twitter: @LoreBirb Category:Browse